


Kebisuan Sesaat

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Hanya ingin mendengar, tanpa suara.





	Kebisuan Sesaat

_Hening menggerataki, sebuah kepalsuan yang kini sedang aku hadapi_

_Berteman dengan sunyi, aku berani melaju kembali_

_Bersahabat dengan sepi, aku ingin mengulangi_

_Kenyataan hidup dari awal lagi, tetapi aku tahu ini tidak mungkin terjadi_

_Sekarang aku hanya bisa memahami dan menjalani_

_Semoga semuanya cepat berbias_

_Berganti dengan riak air yang menyejukkan_

_Berbalut dengan kelembutan hidup yang lebih tenang dan dalam_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 30 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
